


slice of life

by guardianoffun



Series: little drop of whiskey [3]
Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Gen, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianoffun/pseuds/guardianoffun
Summary: One of these days Morse was going to get himself killed, but Thursday was determined that today was not that day.(Morse is injured, Thursday reacts!)





	slice of life

**Author's Note:**

> hello its me back again with gratuitous morse hurt, ur welcome. this was wholly unnecessary but i felt the need to write sOMETHING so i hope its okay. also hope yall dont mind me spamming the page w morse h/c fics lol
> 
> context: fancy is undercover, morse has a lead, lead has a knife, morse meets knife
> 
> warnings: blood & injury description

Thursday was used to seeing Morse in yesterday's shirt, but this was truly something else. 

Morse stumbled through his office doors, leaving a path of concerned onlookers in his wake. He came to a sharp stop beside Thursday’s desk, eyes wide breathing heavy. His shirt was red, which Thursday thought odd for Morse, who usually stuck to his blue and whites, until Thursday realised the shirt  _ was  _ white and Morse was in fact, bleeding all over it. 

“Morse?” He said, standing up in time to catch the wavering elbow of his bagman.

“It’s Haystock,” he muttered, as his knees gave way. “He know we’re on to him.” Thursday goes to reach for his shirt, but Morse waves a hand.

“You have to-” his breath hitches, and he grimaces. “Ahh- you have to get Fancy out,” he says, pawing at his side. “Hay-haystock’s going to find him.”  

Thursday pushed Morse’s hands away from where they were scrabbling at his side. Deciding the shirt was already ruined, he tugged at the thin fabric which gave quite easily. Probably helped, he realised by the gaping hole in it, the one mirrored on Morse’s stomach.

A gash about the length of Thursday’s palm curved up Morse’s stomach, ending somewhere under his ribs. Blood pooled in the waistband of his trousers and he trembled at Thursday's touch.

“Jesus Morse, what happened?” Before he could answer, Thursday had turned his head to bellow outside for an ambulance

Morse face paled, and he winced as Thursday pressed his hands against the wound. 

“Think he saw me leaving ahhh-” he trailed off into a cry as Thursday’s grip tightened, then snapped his jaw shut. His brow pinched as he let out a long groan through gritted teeth. 

“Leaving Fancy’s.” he spat out. “Followed me bu-back, must have realised I was police.” He looked up to Thursday, a fire in his eyes. 

“He’ll know Fancy is too, we have to-” Thursday’s head shook one, sharply. 

“ _ We  _ need to get you to a hospital. I’ll get Strange to extract Fancy, we’re getting you to a doctor.” Morse looked ready to answer back so Thursday glared.

“Doctor DeBryn doesn’t count.” It was testament to the pain he was in that Morse didn’t argue anymore, though perhaps more telling was the fact he had turned a sickly shade of green. At the sound of sirens from the window, both men turned to the door in anticipation. The movement must have knocked something loose in Morse, because he blanched for a second, then dropped forwards, falling headfirst into Thursday’s chest. 

The inspector scrambled to catch him, as the sound of quick footsteps grew louder. His hands wrapped around Morse’s shoulders, both of their hands bloody, Morse’s slack jaw and laboured breathing; it made his chest tighten. 

He had never seen Morse look quite so young. 

**Author's Note:**

> would love to hear what u think!! <3 thanks for reading!!


End file.
